


Double the Date

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, set somewhere in the future in canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Hunk accidentally asks Allura for a date, then asks Lance for help. Lance then has to ask Keith to be his date for the double date in a theme park on an alien planet.





	Double the Date

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea yesterday and wanted to try my hand at it as a break from my big projects  
> I think it's obvious that I don't write anything other than Klance, ahaha. It was a challenge. Hunk/Allura is a really precious ship, though.  
> It's not specified exactly but this plays maybe two years or something in.

One day when there were no fights on the horizon, Hunk was on the bridge with Allura, sorting through the catalog of planets and other similar locations. It had been decided that the crew would take a break, to give the paladins some much-needed downtime and to give Coran the opportunity to get supplies and do some maintenance on the castle ship. Allura was the one who wanted to pick the location, and she had asked Hunk along to help her decide.

Hunk had been spending more time with Allura lately. Not that he minded, on the contrary—he kind of had a big crush on the princess. He tried to pay attention to what Allura had to say about the locations in question and the pieces he understood of the Altean text, but just being next to her was distracting. It made his heart race, and he felt giddy.

Instead of looking at the catalog, he kept stealing glances at the princess instead, taking in her thoughtful expression as she tried to decide on suitable candidates, her smile whenever she found a place she liked. Oh, and how he wanted to reach out and hold her hand.

But he had to hold back. Even though they had really bonded ever since Allura had become the blue paladin and even more when Allura taught him more about diplomacy, Hunk didn’t think there was ever a chance that Allura liked him, too. She was friends with everyone, and even though she smiled at him often, he doubted that it meant anything.

He was brought back to attention when Allura said: “Oh, that looks interesting!”

Hunk looked at the hologram of the planet—and had to blink. “Woah, that looks like a theme park on Earth!” he observed.

“What’s a theme park?” Allura asked.

Hunk looked up at her, taking in the curiosity shining in her eyes. He had always loved her curiosity about Earth things and loved even more when he was able to tell her about it. He replied: “Oh, you know, it’s these locations we have on Earth where there are all kinds of fun things. Like Ferris Wheels, roller coasters, … oh, and delicious food and candies! And fun games where you can win prizes like plush toys.”

“That sounds interesting,” Allura said. “I would love to go to one.”

“We could go there together!” Hunk suggested. Suddenly, he noticed how closely he had leaned towards Allura without meaning to. He cleared his throat, then added: “If it fits all the other requirements for the supplies needed?”

Allura turned back to the screen, scanning the information. Then, she turned back to Hunk and smiled. “It seems to have everything we need!” she said. “We can pick it as our location!”

“Awesome! Let’s go to the theme park together, then. I can’t wait to see how different it is from the ones on Earth.”

“It’s a date, then!” Allura’s smile was so bright and her eyes so shining, Hunk thought he was dying.

He was so transfixed on her smile that her words didn’t quite register. He returned her smile and said: “Yeah, it’s a date.”

Allura smiled at him a second longer before she stood. “Well, I should tell Coran that we found a destination. I’ll see you later!”

“Yeah, see you.”

Hunk gazed after her and sighed. He really had it bad for her.

Then, finally, the words sunk in. Hunk’s eyes widened, and he gaped like a fish.

“Oh my god,” he said into the empty room. “Oh my god. She said it’s a date, and I confirmed. _Oh my god_.”

He stood and ran out of the room. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t possibly do this alone. A date with Allura? Him? All on his own? It was impossible. He was going to die. He had to find anyone, ask for help what to do.

The first person he ran into was Lance. Hunk sighed in relief as he jogged up to him and grabbed his shoulders. “Lance! I need your help!”

“Woah, what’s with that panicked look? Did something happen?”

“Yes! I accidentally asked Allura on a date to the theme park at the location we’re going to!”

“Uh—and how does that require my help?” Lance asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Because I can’t do this alone!” He shook Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay, first off, calm down and stop shaking me. Then tell me how you expect me to help there.”

Hunk took a breath, then released Lance from his grip. “Uh, sorry about that. I just panicked.”

“It’s okay.”

“But, uh, yeah, please. I need you to, I don’t know, tag along and make it a double date.”

“You want me to—ah.” Lance nodded. “Of course. In fact, I already have a date for our day off. It’s no problem for us to go on a double date.”

“Oh thank god.” Hunk sighed in relief. “Tell me who so I can tell Allura about it.”

“Keith,” Lance said.

“Okay, so I’ll tell her that you and—wait, what, Keith?” Hunk blinked.

“Yes. Keith.” Lance already turned around. “Time for me to tell him about the change in plan so he won’t flip out later! I’ll see you around!”

Hunk stared as Lance left with a wave, stunned for a moment. Then, he had to go find Allura. He sure hoped that he could find a way to make this work, even if it’s just disguised as a date between friends.

God, it would be so awkward if that’s what Allura thought it was, while he was here, thinking about this being a real date.

He hoped he could stay calm until it actually happened.

 

***

 

Lance was doomed. What he said was a lie. He did not, in fact, have a date with Keith for their day off. Sure, Keith had suggested they ‘hang out’ during that time, like they did so often recently. But that sure as heck wasn’t a ‘date’ and Lance was convinced it never would be. Even if recently, they had been really, _really_ close.

And then Hunk came at him with that plead for help and mentioning a theme park and Lance just … couldn’t stop the words from slipping out.

So now he had to go find Keith and tell him that they had to be on a date and _pretend like they mean it_.

His legs brought him to the training deck, as he had a feeling that Keith was likely to be there. And sure enough, there he was, working up a sweat fighting the bot. He was dual wielding, with both his Bayard and his Marmora sword. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he was wearing his Blade of Marmora suit, for some reason. Both of those points really were not good for Lance’s heart because, God, Keith was so _hot_ , especially with that fierce determination in his eyes, the force in his entire body.

Lance stood to the side, just watching Keith and preparing a towel for him, which he knew Keith would need once he was done. And boy, could he watch Keith fight all day. Especially when he pictured what kinds of things Keith could do to _him_ with that passion and fierce strength—

But that was a train of thought for another time.

Eventually, Keith spotted him and shot him a smile, even though he was in the middle of a training fight. Lance’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt his face heat up. He watched as Keith did the final blow on the training bot.

“End training sequence,” Keith said, shrinking his weapons. He walked up to Lance and took the towel with a smile, starting to wipe his forehead, then slinging it around his shoulder. Lance tried not to stare too hard at the visible bulk of his muscles because damn, Keith had really started to get so much bigger over time, and he had always been firm and fit.

“Good fight,” Lance said.

“Thanks,” Keith said. “What brings you here? I don’t assume you want to spar.”

“Oh, no, no, I just wanted to see you. You know, talk and stuff.”

“Ah, of course.” Keith paused. “I need to get some water, we could talk on the way before I go head to the shower?” he suggested.

Lance tried not to think about Keith in the shower. Bad brain cinema. “Sure, that’s fine with me!”

Hopefully, they wouldn’t run into anyone on the way or when they reached the kitchen.

They left the training deck together. After a moment of silence, Keith asked: “So what did you want to talk about?”

Lance started: “Uh, so you know how we wanted to hang out for our day off even without knowing where the destination would be?”

“Yeah, I was the one who suggested that,” Keith said.

“So … I just found out that we are apparently going to a place that has a theme park,” Lance continued.

“And?”

“And, uh, I kind of agreed that we would go on a double date together with Hunk and Allura,” Lance finished.

“Sure, sounds fun—wait, what?”

Lance nearly didn’t notice that Keith had stopped in his tracks. When he turned around, he saw Keith staring at him.

“Um. Yeah. So we, uh, kind of have to pretend we’re dating, because I told Hunk that I was already going on a date with you anyway so it would be no problem for us to join them.”

Keith finally started walking again and caught back up to Lance. “That’s—wow. And you really trust me to go on a date with you?”

“Uh, yeah? Do you think I would do this otherwise?”

“No, probably not.” There was a pause. “So, uh, how exactly is this going to work?”

“I don’t know. I guess they will tell us the details in time?”

“I guess.”

Lance really wanted to keep chatting with Keith, just being with him, but this was bad for his sanity, with Keith still all sweaty from training and smelling _so good_ even though it should have been disgusting. Lance didn’t really understand how this whole pining worked like that, but it always did. Keith was just so handsome, no matter what.

So instead of staying, he stopped when they were near the paladin quarters and said: “Well, uh, I guess I’ll leave you to it, then. I just, I just wanted to let you know already, is all. So you can, you know, prepare yourself and all.”

Lance didn’t know if he just imagined it, but there was a gleam of disappointment in Keith’s eyes. Keith said: “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah, of course! See you later!” he waved and ran off to his room, not aware of the fact that Keith waited and watched until he was out of sight before he continued to the kitchen.

Lance sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom behind himself. He needed to do some relaxing skin care, now. That would also be beneficial with the date in mind.

Because god, did he want it to be a real date, and because of that, he had to be perfect and beautiful. He had to prepare himself not just mentally, but also physically. Pick up the perfect outfit from the wardrobe he had been able to acquire over all the months—years?—out in space. Even if it was still over a day ahead.

 

***

 

Allura was on the way back from finding Coran and making the announcement over the speakers when she saw Hunk again. She noticed how nervous he seemed, doing that cute thing he always did with his hands.

Allura smiled at him, hoping to dispel his nerves. “Hunk! What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Oh, uh, nothing’s _wrong_ ,” Hunk replied. “But, uh, you know how we agreed to go on a date to the theme park?”

“Yes, that’s what we agreed,” Allura said slowly.

She hoped that he hadn’t changed his mind—she had been really excited about it. Back on Altea, dates, like they were practiced by humans, hadn’t been as common, and she had never had anyone to even go to one with. Then, of course, after she woke up from her 10,000 years of sleep, there had not been the time for anything like this, being in the middle of a war and being around strangers she had yet to bond with. But then she got closer to Hunk, and, well—she had to admit that while she had seen him as nothing more than a trusty friend and competent young man, she found herself falling the more time they spent together. Which happened a lot, especially with Hunk taking up a course as a diplomat and tagging along with her.

“And, uh, would you be okay with Lance and his date tagging along?” Hunk asked.

“Oh! You mean like what they call a double date in human fiction?”

“Yeah, like a double date.”

“Oh, that’s so exciting!” Allura clapped her hands. “It’s my first date ever, and a double date too! So I get to learn about culture at the same time!”

“Wait—it’s your first date?”

“Yes,” Allura replied. If it was possible Hunk seemed even more nervous now. She hated to see him uncomfortable, even though she didn’t know why he was. To try to dispel the tension, she changed the topic. “So, who’s Lance’s date?”

“Apparently, it’s Keith.”

Allura would have loved to say she was surprised, but she wasn’t, really. The mice had reported to her just how close Keith and Lance had been over time. And, really, it had always been just a matter of time until those two got together. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun,” she said. “I have to make sure I’m prepared!”

Hunk chuckled. “Yeah, it’s going to be fun. That’s what it’s all about. The fun.”

Allura smiled. “I have to get back to my room. I’ll see you at dinner!”

“Yeah, see you,” Hunk said and waved with a soft smile.

Allura smiled back before she walked away. She had to go through her wardrobe and find something cute, something that didn’t obviously spell out ‘I’m a royal princess.’ She wanted to be just a regular girl on a date with the boy she liked. Hopefully, the mice would be able to help her. Maybe she could ask Pidge for advice; after all, Pidge used to wear cute dresses in the past. She knew that if she asked Coran, he would either say she looked pretty no matter what or would be a huge critic. There wasn’t anyone else she could ask, though she might pester Lance about some beauty tips. Allura really wanted to look the best she could. She wanted to be adorable. She wanted to stun Hunk, hoping that he would like her back.

When she finally closed the door to her room behind herself, she immediately tore open her closet. She had to pick out all her best options, to make the process of decision easier when she asked for help.

Allura smiled to herself. She was so excited, she thought she was going to burst.

 

***

 

Keith wanted to say he was totally cool. But the truth is, he was really nervous.

It was bad enough that Hunk and Allura would witness him on a date with Lance. It was even worse that Lance looked absolutely gorgeous. Of course, Lance was always beautiful in Keith’s book, but as they stood next to each other, ready to go, he looked like he came straight from a fashion shooting. Keith, meanwhile, looked like he was prepared for a hoverbike race. People would look at them and wonder what a beauty like Lance was doing on a date with an idiot like Keith.

He gained a glimmer of hope, though, when he caught Lance checking him out, a faint blush on his face. Maybe, he thought, at least Lance was happy with his look.

The four of them were just walking around the area, looking at the rides and games and deciding what they wanted to do. Keith was all too aware of Lance’s hand dangling right next to his, sometimes brushing it briefly. He itched to hold it. Then, he remembered that Lance had alluded that they had to act like they had planned to go on a date anyway, so that had to mean that Lance would be fine with holding hands, right?

With that, Keith reached out and took Lance’s hand in his own. He was rewarded with Lance shooting him a smile, squeezing his hand. Keith’s heart beat faster.

They decided that their first ride was going to be the alien version of bumper cars, teaming up as the two couples. Keith and Lance played rock-paper-scissors to determine who would fly the hovercart (Keith won, of course) and they jumped in immediately. Naturally, the two of them were a deadly combination—what with both of their competitive streak and Keith’s, he admitted, reckless flying. Honestly, it was a surprise that they weren’t thrown out later. But hey, it was fun for all of them and Lance was laughing heartily as they got out, so Keith had nothing to complain about that ride.

They tried a bunch of other rides, like the merry-go-round and a wild rollercoaster. As it was lunchtime, they decided to sit in a cozy café area. Keith leaned back and listened as the others talked. That, and he kept stealing glances at Lance, an involuntary smile forming on his face. At that moment, it didn’t matter that anyone could see the clear affection he held for Lance. He was just so caught up in his feelings.

After lunch, they continued walking around and eventually, Allura wanted to visit the haunted house ride. Keith was fine with it, mostly. He sure didn’t mind that Lance was obviously scared, clinging to him, but pretending it was so that _Keith_ wouldn’t be scared. It was cute, really. Keith humored him.

Soon after, they passed a booth that held a knife throwing game. As if that wasn’t already enough to catch Keith’s eyes, it was the large plush prizes. He knew he had to win one of those. He walked up to the booth to play a round. He nailed every throw with the blade.

Once he had his prize, he pushed it into Lance’s hand. “Here. For you.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Really? For me?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s a literal blue lioness, so … yeah. For you.”

“O-oh. That’s really sweet. Thank you, Keith.” Lance smiled.

Keith smiled back. “It’s nothing.”

Next to them, Allura cleared her throat. “If you two are done with the flirting, can we go to the next stall? I want to try that game with the hammer.”

“Sure.”

They continued, watching as Allura won the hammer by a landslide. Eventually, Lance dragged them to a booth that said ‘the love measurer’—claiming it was only natural that they did it, seeing as they were all on a date.

They placed their hands on the screen, just as the instruction said. Keith didn’t care about what the result said for the others. His heart was drumming all the way in his ears as he read the result: he and Lance were ‘100% compatible.’

Keith knew that it was just a game, that it didn’t mean anything. And yet, here he was, feeling hopeful that there was a chance for them to get together.

He heard Lance giggle, picking up on the nervous edge to it. “Look, the machine knows how in love we are! Isn’t that amazing?”

“Yeah,” Keith said. “Amazing. The machine knows. We’re head over heels in love.”

And God, did Keith want to kiss Lance’s cute face right there and then. But he couldn’t.

But maybe, just maybe, he would be able to later.

 

***

 

Hunk was nervous. Even with Lance and Keith there as sort of support, he kept worrying that he would do something wrong. Allura was so beautiful, and while Hunk had found something nice to wear that was sort of fine for a date, he still worried that Allura would find him boring. Or that holding her hand wasn’t okay. Allura didn’t complain, she even smiled the first time Hunk reached for her hand, but what if she still minded?

At least, he thought, his stomach had grown so accustomed to flying in the lions that he didn’t get motion sick even on the wild roller coaster. Well, he felt a little uncomfortable—he still didn’t like all the turbulences too much—but he didn’t feel like he had to throw up. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would’ve been? Even with Allura knowing that he could get motion sick, he was really glad it didn’t come to that.

There were stalls with interesting food items, and Hunk was thrilled that he was able to stock up for diversifying cuisine on the castle ship.

He smiled as he watched Allura try on hats and other hair accessories. He ended up buying her a sparkly hairpin that looked like pink fairy wings. The bright-eyed smile he gained in return was enough to make him burst with love.

Both of them giggled nervously when the ‘love measurer’ claimed they had a high compatibility. Sure, it was probably rigged, but god, did that get his hopes up.

The second to last ride they went on was the teacups. They sat close together, and Hunk marveled at how nicely Allura fit into his side. He longed to put his arm around her waist, but in the end, he had it behind her back, hand resting on the seat.

At the end of the afternoon, around the time it was getting dark on this planet, there was supposed to be a fireworks display. The four of them had agreed to go watch it—while going on the giant Ferris wheel. It was really cliché but well—it was thrilling to Allura, so that was what mattered.

The couples had decided to split as only two people were allowed inside the cabins. Hunk’s heart skipped a beat as Allura sat next to him on the small bench instead of sitting across. Even more so when the fireworks started, and Allura nestled herself into his side, head leaning on his shoulder with a sigh.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured.

“Yeah. It’s stunning.”

Hunk was half convinced that at least a small part of him applied that to Allura rather than the colorful display in the sky.

“I really had fun today,” Allura said. Her voice was still soft. Hunk didn’t need to look to know that she was smiling. “It was a wonderful first date.”

“I’m glad,” Hunk said. He smiled as well. Without meaning to, this time, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Allura sighed again. “I really like you, Hunk,” she said.

“I really like you, too,” Hunk blurted out.

He turned to look at her. She was looking up at him with a beautiful smile, the hairpin he had bought for her in her hair and glittering in the soft light. He thought it was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

“Can we kiss like in the movies?” she asked.

Hunk smiled, but his heart was running a highspeed marathon in his chest. “Sure,” he said.

The firework display was soon forgotten as they shared soft kisses for the rest of the Ferris wheel ride.

 

***

 

Lance thought he was going to die. The air between him and Keith was so _awkward_ as they walked back to the castle ship. They were still holding hands, but neither of them was looking at each other. Lance was so sure they had been about to kiss on the Ferris wheel, but then they didn’t, instead staring out of the window and looking at anything but each other.

The worst was when Hunk and Allura came out of their cart clearly happy and lovey-dovey. Don’t get him wrong, Lance was happy for his friends—but, well, he also wished that was him and Keith.

If anyone noticed the awkward air between him and Keith at dinner, they didn’t comment on it. Both of them kept pointedly silent as it came to telling anything about their day. Instead, he listened to what Shiro and Pidge said about their supplies run, while Coran rattled on about how well the maintenance had gone along.

After dinner, Lance went to his room. He looked at the plush lion on his bed with a sigh and a smile before he started to take off his clothes of the day. He just got done changing into his pajamas and bathrobe and was about to do his beauty routine, when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” he called out, wondering who it could be.

Part of him was hoping it might be Keith but when the door opened to reveal Keith—his heart stopped for a moment.

“Hey,” Keith said, not looking at Lance.

“Hey,” Lance said. “What’s up?”

Keith cleared his throat. “I wanted to apologize for nearly kissing you. You know, back on the Ferris wheel.”

“O-oh.” Lance could barely hold back the disappointment. “Well … I’m sorry for roping you into this in the first place.”

“Oh.”

There was a beat of silence between them that felt like an eternity.

Finally, Keith broke the silence. In a low voice, he said: “I didn’t mind. Going on a date with you, I mean.”

Lance took a breath. “I wouldn’t have minded if you had kissed me,” he whispered.

“O-oh.”

They finally looked at each other. Lance noticed the faintest hint of a blush on Keith’s face. His own face felt rather warm.

Again, it was Keith who broke the silence. “I could do it now,” he murmured.

“I—I would like that.”

And so it came that they had their first kiss in the middle of Lance’s room, with Lance already all ready for rest while Keith was still looking like he was ready for a hoverbike race (and looking really hot while at it, in Lance’s opinion). Keith gently cupped Lance’s face, while Lance’s hands ended up around Keith’s shoulders.

When they separated again, they both broke into soft laughter.

“God, we are ridiculous,” Lance said between giggles.

“But we got it together now, and that’s what matters, right? I really like you, Lance.”

“I really like you too, Keith.”

Keith smiled, brushing a stray curl behind Lance’s ear. Lance beamed in return.

“Can you kiss me good night?” Lance asked.

Keith laughed softly. “Sure.”

They shared another soft kiss. Before Keith left for his room next door, he murmured: “Sweet dreams, Lance.”

“You too, Keith.”

They shared another smile as the door slid closed.

When Lance went about his beauty room, it was with the giddiest feeling he had in a while. He fell asleep feeling happy to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)


End file.
